


Another Day Goes By

by MermaidMayonnaise



Series: The Boyfs Deal w/ My Problems (Vent Fics) [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mistletoe, Pining, Unrequited Love, heads up the author's coming through, with some hopeless pining catered just for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMayonnaise/pseuds/MermaidMayonnaise
Summary: "I know dreams don’t always last forever."------------------------------------------------------------A brief poem by yours truly.





	Another Day Goes By

**Author's Note:**

> I read a small fic about the boyfs standing under the mistletoe, so that's all the context you need. I am sad today so I wrote a short poem to make you sad as well.
> 
> Title taken from [this wonderful song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nYv-MSO80MA) that has absolutely nothing to do with the poem.

Standing under fresh mistletoe

Presently pondering all I know

 

We were tricked, we were placed under

A plant that which defines our blunder

 

Friends gazing upon us in wonder

As outside spills cold rain and thunder

 

My love for you is eternal, this I know

Like water’s flow and life’s throe

 

Everything becomes simply divine 

Now I know that you are mine

 

And if you want me here to stay

Utter it now, tell me today

 

Should I stay or should I go?

Do you want me, tip to toe?

 

My love for you will grow and grow

The future’s uncertain, this I know

 

Whether we become lovers or remain as friends

I yearn that our companionship never ends

 

For ages past I have known you

But this might be the start of something new

 

You hesitate? I do confide

That standing here by my side

 

All the likes of me provide

I am transfixed, my hands are tied

 

But when you place yours upon my face

A feeling settles upon me that I cannot place

 

It is of the sun beaming through a mass of cloud

An ancient tree in a forest, stoic and proud

 

And when my heart throbs in my chest

I realize these emotions can’t be put to rest

 

But I know dreams don’t always last forever

And sometimes we must wake up together

 

We pull back as blush colors our cheeks

A standstill in time, two arduous weeks

 

And that’s why I beg you to stay

Not near me, but far away

 

Dreams can’t last forever

Dream  _ don’t  _ last forever 

And that’s okay

Maybe you’ll requite my love another day.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is mermaidmayonnaise if you want to chat about how capitalism ruined the entertainment industry.
> 
> Comments make my day, and kudos make the world go round.


End file.
